Annie (Fear)
| Erster Auftritt = "Gekommen, um zu Helfen" | Status = AmLeben | Tätigkeit = Schüler | Familie = Max Bruder Dylan Bruder | Dargestellt von = Bailey Gavulic | Sprecher = Unbekannt }} Annie ist eine Überlebende des Ausbruchs in AMC's Fear the Walking Dead. Vor dem Ausbruch Standort unbekannt Über Annies Leben vor oder zu Beginn des Ausbruchs ist nichts bekannt, außer dass sie eine Mutter, einen Vater und zwei Brüder hatte. Nach dem Ausbruch Staffel 5 "Gekommen, um zu Helfen" Annie fährt mit einem Van zur Absturzstelle, um ihre Brüder und Morgans Gruppe zu retten. Alicia fragt sie, wer sie ist und Max sagt, dass es ihre Schwester ist, also packen sie alle in den Van und gehen. Auf der Straße, sagt Annie, sind Beißer das geringste Problem. "Sie haben keine Ahnung, wo Sie gelandet sind, oder?" Sie fragt sie auf mysteriöse Weise und sagt, dass sie sich von diesem Bereich fernhält, sich aber vor kurzem dort festgefahren hat. Morgan sagt, dass sie versuchen, einem Mann zu helfen, den sie im Radio kennengelernt haben. Annie hält den Van an und sagt, der Ort sei schlimmer als es scheint. Sie kommen zu einem Tor, das aus Beißer besteht, die mit ihrem eigenen Darm verkettet sind. Am Baum über ihnen hängen Köpfe von Untoten, die an Zweigen hängen. Annie sagt, sie sind überall in der Gegend und sie weigert sich, durchzufahren. Morgan sagt, dass sie gehen werden und Annie erinnert ihn daran, dass er diesen Typen nicht einmal kennt, aber Morgan will es trotzdem versuchen. Annie warnt ihn, es lohnt sich besser, als Alicia den Zaun abschneidet und sie durchreiten. Später kommt die Gruppe zu einer Raststätte, um nach Logan zu suchen, findet aber den Platz leer. Sie tragen Luciana hinein, als John und Althea den Ort inspizieren. Morgan versucht vergeblich, Logan im Radio zu erreichen. Alicia berichtet dann, dass niemand hier ist und dass etwas los sein muss. Annie erschrickt und sagt ihren Brüdern, dass sie jetzt gehen müssen. Alicia versucht sie zu beruhigen, aber Max richtet sein Gewehr auf sie und warnt sie, bald zu gehen. Sie geht dann neben ihren Geschwistern. "Der San Antonio Spaltschuss" Annie spricht über das Walkie mit Dylan und schimpft mit ihm, nachdem er seinen Standort erwähnt hat, und fordert ihn auf, still zu bleiben, damit sie nicht gefunden werden. Sie werden jedoch von Alicia und Luciana belauscht. Sie versuchen, mit ihnen zu sprechen, aber Annie sagt, sie wollen in Ruhe gelassen werden. In dieser Nacht benutzen Annie und Max Dylan als Köder und lassen ihn mitten auf der Straße in einem Van voller Blut zurück. Danach errichteten sie eine weitere Straßensperre und diskutierten, wie sie die Falle für die Gruppe verlassen hatten, um sicherzustellen, dass sie sich nie wieder Sorgen machen. "Auf leisen Pfoten" Annie und Max reparieren eine ihrer Beißerfallen, als sie von Dylan kontaktiert werden, der glaubt, dass Morgans Gruppe die Wahrheit sagt. Plötzlich bemerken die beiden, dass ein CRM-Mitglied in der Nähe stehende Beißer absetzt und sich versteckt, bis er geht, aber die Wandererfalle löst sich und Annie wird verletzt, wodurch die beiden zur Flucht gezwungen werden. Später werden Annie und Max im Wald in die Enge getrieben, als sie von Morgan und Alicia gerettet werden, die Dylan geschickt hat, nachdem sie sich Sorgen um sie gemacht hatten. Eine Gruppe von Kindern, die mit Sturmgewehren bewaffnet sind, umgibt die vier schnell, aber Morgan und Alicia erkennen, dass sie nur Angst haben und reden sie nieder. Max erklärt sich damit einverstanden, ihnen bei der Suche nach Al zu helfen, gibt jedoch an, dass sie die Wahrheit gesagt haben, dass sie nicht in der Lage sind zu gehen. Morgan erkennt schnell, dass die Kinder, die Menschen sind, die sie im Camp Cackleberry gefunden haben, und spricht sein Beileid aus. Annie, Max und die Kinder führen Morgan und Alicia dorthin, wo sie CRM gesehen haben. Als sie sich jedoch dem Lager nähern, hebt plötzlich ein Hubschrauber ab. Annie erklärt, dass CRM im Hubschrauber angekommen ist und schlägt vor, dass sie gehen, sobald sie das bekommen haben, wofür sie gekommen sind. "Das Ende von Allem" Annie, Max und der Rest ihrer Gruppe folgen Morgan und Alicia, während sie sich im Wald mit Althea vereinigen. Sie hört dann zu, als Morgan Althea verspricht, dass sie den Weg finden werden, um den Ort gemeinsam zu verlassen. "Der Kleine Prinz" An der Raststätte räumt Annie im Badezimmer auf. Sie geht dann zu ihren Brüdern, die überrascht auf ihr neues Aussehen reagieren. Annie reagiert glücklich und erhält einen Anruf von Morgan, der sie auffordert, ihre Gruppe nach draußen zu bringen. Morgans Gruppe kommt sofort mit Lastwagenladungen ihrer Flugzeugteile an. Annie und ihre Gruppe hören zu, wie Morgan sie bittet, zusammen zu bleiben und ihnen zu helfen, das Flugzeug wieder zusammenzubauen, damit sie die Gegend gemeinsam verlassen können. "Wir können, weil wir das Unmögliche schon getan haben", sagt er. Luciana gibt bekannt, dass sie gemeinsam über die Berge fliegen werden. Dylan tritt vor und stimmt zu. Eine Weile später hören Annie und Max zu, wie Luciana und Dylan über Funk mit Strand und Charlie kommunizieren, um Anweisungen zum Bau des Flugzeugs zu erhalten. Annie erinnert Dylan daran, dass sie nur hier sind, um ihren neuen Freunden zu helfen, wieder normal zu werden. June beschließt dann, sich Annies Knöchel anzusehen und rät ihr, eine Woche zu warten, um zu rennen, damit sie besser vorbereitet ist. Nachdem Morgan gegangen ist, um Grace zu helfen, befragt Annie Alicia nach seinem Aufenthaltsort. Sie sagt ihr, dass es nichts ist, worüber sie sich Sorgen machen müsste, aber Annie beschließt, dass ihre Gruppe sich wieder versteckt. Alicia versucht sie aufzuhalten, aber Annies Entschlossenheit, obwohl ihre Brüder weniger bereit sind zu gehen. Annie packt ihre Sachen zusammen, als Alicia sie findet und bietet ihr ein Auto an, wenn sie verrät, warum sie nicht mitkommt. Annie gibt nach und sagt, dass ihre Familie und Freunde zu Beginn der Apokalypse im Lager gelebt haben, bis ein Walker-Angriff sie ausgelöscht hat. Sie sagte, diese Spaziergänger seien anders, weil sie aus dem Kraftwerk stammten. Sie erinnert sich unter Tränen an ihre Eltern, die die Wanderer getötet haben, als sie an Strahlen erkrankt waren, was bedeutete, dass sie von außerhalb einer Tür mit ihnen sprechen musste. Sie haben sie beauftragt, die Kinder vor dem Tod zu beschützen, was sie auch getan hat. Alicia erklärt, dass sie es versteht, sagt aber zu Annie, dass sie sich fragen muss, ob sie sich mit den Toten umgibt, um den Lebenden auszuweichen. Sie gibt ihr die Autoschlüssel und fordert sie auf, eine Wahl zu treffen. Annie nimmt die Schlüssel und verlässt den Truck-Stop neben ihrer ganzen Gruppe. "Boden unter den Füßen" Annie sieht zu, wie Dylan Alicia zu ihrem Gruppen-Baumhaus-Versteck bringt, in dem am Tor zwei Infizierte festgebunden sind. Sie warnt Alicia, sie hätte niemals hierher kommen sollen. Alicia erinnert Annie jedoch daran, dass sie tot enden werden, wenn sie in diesen radioaktiven Gebiet bleiben. Annie fragt, warum sie so unerbittlich ist, ihnen zu helfen. "Ich muss etwas Gutes tun, um das wieder gut zu machen, was ich getan habe", sagt Alicia. Annie weigert sich, sie gehen zu lassen, bis sie ihnen hilft, ihre Barrieren wieder aufzubauen. Eine Weile später überprüfen Annie und Max ihren Zombiebarrikaden im Wald, als sich mehrere Infizierte aus dem Labyrinth befreien und gezwungen sind, zu ihrem Versteck zurückzulaufen. Sie kommen rechtzeitig zurück, jetzt aber mit mehreren Infizierten vor den Toren. Alicia verlangt von Annie, ihre Waffe zurückzubekommen, als sie herausfindet, dass ihre Waffen nur zur Schau sind. Sie fordert die Kinder auf, einen Weg nach unten zu finden und zu gehen, als sie beginnt, mehrere Infizierten zu töten. Ein paar Infizierte kommen an ihr vorbei, stürzen den Hügel hinunter und zwingen Annie, sie aus dem Versteck zu erschießen. Alicia strahlt Annie aus, um ihr zu sagen, dass sie zum Flugzeug zurücklaufen soll. „Ich weiß nicht, was du getan hast, aber ich weiß, dass du es wieder gut gemacht hast. Du kannst auch loslassen“, sagt Annie, dass sie sich aufreißt, bevor sie und die Kinder davonlaufen. In der Nacht erreichen Annie und ihre Gruppe den Truck Stop. Luciana stellt sie Strand und Charlie vor, wobei Strand nach Alicia fragt. Annie sagt ihm, dass sie immer noch alleine da draußen ist. "Ist da draußen irgendjemand?" Annie und die Gruppe warten auf dem Flugplatz, bis der Rest eintrifft. Sie ist dann beeindruckt von der Explosion des Atomkraftwerks und bereitet das Flugzeug für den Abflug vor. Nach einer Weile strahlt Morgan Luciana aus, um allen zu sagen, sie solle sich auf den Flug vorbereiten, aber sie sagt, John und Dwight seien noch nicht hier, und Morgan bittet sie, ihm beim Kampf gegen die Infizierten zu helfen. Annie und die Gruppe laufen dann rückwärts zum Flugzeug, als sich die Infizierten nähern. June sagt Morgan, dass sie John ein Versprechen gegeben hat und sie in das Flugzeug steigen müssen. Annie und die Gruppe rennen zum Flugzeug, als John und Dwight in Sherrys Van an den Infizierten vorbeifahren. Jeder schafft es sicher im Flugzeug, während eine Rauchwolke aus dem Kraftwerk die Landebahn füllt. Strand und Al heben ab und schaffen es ins Freie. Sie sieht dann zu, wie John June einen Antrag macht und sie es akzeptiert. In dieser Nacht braust das Flugzeug auf die dunkle Landebahn zu, während Wendell in letzter Sekunde die Lichter repariert, damit das Flugzeug endlich landen kann. Annie sieht zu, wie Morgans Gruppe sich wiedervereinigt. Plötzlich meldet sich eine Frau im Radio bei Morgan und fragt, ob das sein Flugzeug sei, das über ihm fliegt. Sie hat seine Kisten gesehen und möchte seine Hilfe. Die Kommunikation wird unterbrochen, als Logan das Signal unterbricht und sagt, dass sie sich unterhalten müssen. Er hält in einem alten Lastwagen, während alle ihre Waffen auf ihn richten. Logan sagt Annie und der Gruppe, dass das Benzin schlecht läuft und Clayton eine Bohrinsel aufgeschrieben hat. Er sagt, wenn sie sein Tagebuch aushändigen, wird er ihnen helfen, es zu finden. Sie sind skeptisch, aber er macht den Fall, dass sie niemandem ohne sie helfen können, und schlägt vor, dass sie es zuerst vor seiner ehemaligen Crew finden sollten. "Care-Pakete" Annie befindet sich in Tank Town, um den Laden am Laufen zu halten und ordnungsgemäß zu funktionieren. Sie hilft beim Putzen und gesteht Luciana und Wendell, dass es sich lohnt. Plötzlich hören sie, wie sich Motoren drehen und stellen fest, dass Logan und seine Crew sind. Die Tore werden zertrümmert und Logan steigt aus seinem Truck, um die Gruppe zu begrüßen. Luciana warnt ihn, zu bleiben, wo er ist, aber Logan macht einen Schritt und fordert sie auf, sich zurückzuziehen, weil sie nicht im Tunnel schießen können. Er ist da, um zu nehmen, was er braucht. Logan zwingt Annie und die anderen auf die Knie. Er enthüllt, dass er das geschnittene Filmmaterial von ihren Bändern war, das ihm einen Blick auf die Bücher gab, in denen sich ihr Standort befand. Luciana sagt, dass er sich vielleicht daran erinnern wird, woran er nach dem Lesen der Zeitschriften geglaubt hat, aber er wirft sie ins Feuer. Logan sagt, dass sie das Unvermeidliche verlängern und er versucht auch, Menschen zu helfen. Er möchte, dass sie ihnen zeigen, wie man das Gas macht, aber Luciana lehnt ab. Logan muss Rollie um Hilfe bitten. Nach einer Weile kommen Dwight und Sarah in Rollies Truck an und steigen mit gezogenen Waffen nach Logan aus. John schießt das Untoten-Karussell aus der Ferne und strahlt Logan aus, dass er lieber nichts probieren soll. Logan sagt zu John, dass er blufft und sagt, dass er weiß, dass sie nicht den Mut haben, ihn umzubringen. Er bietet an, die Kinder gehen zu lassen, wenn Sarah und Dwight bereit sind, für ihn zu arbeiten. Sarah bittet um ein Auto und er verpflichtet sich, also weist sie Annie und ihre Geschwister an, zum Wohnwagen zurückzukehren. Sie kehrt nachts zurück, um der Gruppe zu helfen, mit Logan fertig zu werden. Annie kommt zusammen mit Jacob und Tess, um John und June dabei zu helfen, die Infizierten in Tank Town zu töten und das Feuer zu kontrollieren. Am nächsten Morgen treffen Annie und der Rest der Gruppe wieder auf Logan, bis Doris und die anderen sie mit vorgehaltener Waffe festhalten. Er fordert alle auf, ihre Waffen niederzulegen und erklärt, wie er Claytons Botschaft schließlich fortsetzen will. Plötzlich werden Logan und seine Crew von Virginia und ihrer Gruppe aus der Ferne bösartig erschossen. Annie hört dann zu, als Virginia verrät, dass sie sie beobachtet hat und schlägt vor, dass sie sich gegenseitig helfen könnten. Sie kann ihnen Dinge anbieten, die sie wollen, um die Ölfelder am Laufen zu halten. Sie lehnen ab, also befiehlt sie ihren Leuten, sich darauf vorzubereiten, sie zu töten. Luciana bietet an zu bleiben, um ihnen zu helfen, Gas zu machen, wenn sie den Rest gehen lässt und Virginia zustimmt. Annie und die Gruppe sind dann gezwungen, den Ort zu verlassen. "Kanal 5" Annie und der Rest der Karawane fahren weiter und sind auf der Suche nach einem dauerhaften Zuhause. Nachts wandert ein Infizierter aus einem 15 Meilen entfernten Humbug's Gulch-Themenpark ins Lager. Dwight tötet es und John schlägt vor, nach Humbug's Gulch zu fahren, um ein Zuhause zu suchen. Am nächsten Tag stößt die Karawane auf eine Brücke, die einsturzgefährdet ist. Nach mehreren angespannten Momenten mit Virginia und einer entgegenkommenden Herde sind Annie und die anderen gezwungen, den Rest ihrer Fahrzeuge zu verlassen und über die Brücke zu fliehen. Sie und die anderen sehen entsetzt zu, wie Tom getötet wird, als die Brücke zusammenbricht. Einige Zeit später kommt die Gruppe an der Schlucht an, sieht aber, dass sie vollständig von Infizierten überrannt ist. Die Gruppe diskutiert ihren nächsten Schritt. Annie und die anderen hören dann als Morgan zu wie er Virginia um Hilfe bittet. "Am Ende" Annie und der Rest der Überlebenden der Karawane ruhen sich am Stadtrand von Humbug's Gulch aus, als Morgan Kontakt mit Virginia aufnimmt, um Hilfe zu erhalten. Nachdem der Themenpark von den Infizierten befreit ist, gehen sie hinein. Später besucht Annie die Hochzeit von John und June in der Kapelle. In dieser Nacht werden Annie und die Überlebenden der Karawane von Virginia in verschiedene Gruppen aufgeteilt, da sie für die Wiederansiedlung in ihren Gemeinden verwendet werden. Getötete Opfer Diese Liste zeigt die Opfer, die Annie getötet hat: * Zahlreiche Zombies Auftritte Staffel 5 * "Gekommen, um zu Helfen" * "Der San Antonio Spaltschuss" * "Auf leisen Pfoten" * "Das Ende von Allem" (Hintergrund) * "Der Kleine Prinz" * "Boden unter den Füßen" * "Ist da draußen irgendjemand?" (Hintergrund) * "Care-Pakete" * "Kanal 5" (Hintergrund) * "Am Ende" (Hintergrund) en:Annie (Fear) Kategorie:Nebencharaktere Kategorie:Charaktere: Fear the Walking Dead Kategorie:Charaktere: Staffel 5 (Fear)